The Green Doctor
"Interesting....these people are very fun to learn about! Carry on." History Mr.Doomsday, also known as'' Doc Green, or 'Reverse-Brute was born on Krypton, and was a very smart mind. He was considered a super genius in nuclear physics, and is the best nuclear scientist both on Earth and Krypton. He also has expertise in the fields of engineering and biology. He was dropped off him Krypton to study the creatures and biology on planet Earth. He can disguise as a human to not disturb or frighten anyone. He is very tall at 8'8 feet tall. Relationships 'Zener: '''Zener is considered a mystery to the world by him, and often collects data and information about her. 'Ian: '''He is a good friend of him. He likes working with him due to his incapacitating skills. Weaknesses '''Adamantium and Vibranium Blades: They have been shown capable of piercing Mr.Doomsday's skin. They could be used to kill him by cutting off his head while he's in the calm state, however when he gets more angry it starts to deflect off his skin. Adrenaline Suppression: Adrenaline inhibitors can be administered via syrings of adamantium and vibranium, objectifying to get stronger. Amplified quantities can accomplish this purpose successfully. Pacifist: '''He rarely uses his powers, since he is rather friendly and smart and would rather choose to talk things out then fight. If he does use his powers, it's to experiment or someone true to him is getting endangered, he also uses his powers softly to stop other fights. '''Gas Inhalation: Great doses of gas can temporarily detain Doc Green. However, it's not an insurmountable obstacle, since Mr.Doomsday can dissipate the gas with a powerful thunderclap, destabilizing the opponent with the resulting shockwaves. If taken at close range, he will try to not breathe in the gas and run away, but punching him in the stomach will have him breathe it in, knocking him out, but if you punch him your fist would break unless properly treated. Enchanted Weapons: '''Enchanted weapons seem to injure and hurt him much more easily than normal weapons. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Strength: '''Mr.Doomsday possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. His uttermost potential is unlimited. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through Doc Green's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength drastically beyond his standard limits. Mr.Doomsday immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation and dark magic he catalyzes. ''Superhuman Leaping:'' Doc Green is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As Dr.Doomsday becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. Reverse-Brute has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap, and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level, in one single leap. On more than one occasion, Mr.Doomsday has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit. Mr.Doomsday also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. Doc Green super leap has also been measured as reaching 473 mph. ''Superhuman Lung Capacity:'' Dr.Doomsday can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. Doc Green can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests and even armed troops. '''Superhuman Stamina: Doc Green's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, Mr.Doomsday is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his vast physical strength, the Green Doctor's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. Mr.Doomsday stamina has even been described as "almost unlimited". Vast Durability: In addition to immense strength, the Green Doctor's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. Dr.Doomsday has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. Reverse-Brute's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being strictly the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. This invulnerability/durability extends to the optic system since bullets and grenade shrapnel did not penetrate nor damage it. The Green Doctor is capable to withstand high caliber bullets, ultra-powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also powerful impacts. Reverse-Brute has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, the Sun's Nova Blast, with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs without suffering damage or harm. The Green Doctor was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact, and a planet-shattering impact at point blank range Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Mr.Doomsday superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. In a notorious display of speed, the Green Doctor can even surpass an aircraft's speed while on land. The Green Doctor also possesses immense swimming speeds as well. He has been clocked to be swimming at 80 knots. Referring to Doc Green's formidable speed, Ian pondered that Hulk is able to run at eye-blurring speeds and swim almost fast enough to build propulsion. Dr.Doomsday has been fast enough to capture mortar shells and missiles shot at him. Doc Green has also eventually been recognized to be extremely agile proportionally to his size. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes". Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite Mr.Doomsday high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause Mr.Doomsday injury. However, Doc Green is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (even his limbs) with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact Mr.Doomsday was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues on his home planet. The Green Doctor also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Vector, all of his skin and most of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. Mr.Doomsday regained his mass and healed within only seconds. Doc Green's regenerative factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations Additionally, the Green Doctor heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. Combined with Doc Green's superhuman durability, it makes him exceedingly difficult to defeat or incapacitate. Diseases Immunity: The Green Doctor is completely invulnerable to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. Decelerated Aging: For all intents and purposes Doc Green lives indefinitely. Because of an enhanced regenerative healing factor, derived from the properties of gamma energy that empowers him, the Green Doctor. has an extended lifespan. Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission: There is enough evidence that Mr.Doomsday possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. Reverse-Brute body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. Doc Green also generated massive amounts of gamma radiation, and produced considerable quantity while in the Dark Dimension. The Green Doctor has also shown the ability to redirect gamma rays unleashed towards him. When experimented on, someone used the Gammatron Bombarder device on him, but Mr.Doomsday deflected the blast at the device and destroyed it. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fic Category:Stories Category:RP Documents